The Animal in Me
by JJmagicalbeast
Summary: What if when Harry runs away in POA he doesn't only see sirius but encounters a werewolf as well? He's young and scared but has Remus to help him along the way as well as a petite redhead he's recently began having feeling for that he doesn't understand. Rated M for later chapters just in case - on hiatus
1. chapter 1

"Hey Uncle Vernon can you sign this," Harry asked calmly. He hoped he could get his Uncle to sign this permission slip to go to the local village by Hogwarts really bad. He was sure if he couldn't get him to sign it he'd be the only 3rd year that couldn't go.

"What is it Boy," Uncle Vernon growled.

Harry said in the calmest voice he could," Well it's just something for my school."

"Behave while Aunt Marge is here and I'll sign your bloody paper," he said.

With this Harry simply nodded and went back upstairs to his room. If this didn't go well he'd have to deal with long days alone while his friends were away.

"Well maybe Ginny will want to hang out, she's only in her second year so she wouldn't be able to go anyway," he thought. These past few weeks him and Ginny have spoken a lot via owl post he loved getting her letters. Before the train arrived at Kings Cross Station in London he asked her to write to him over the summer since he was there in the chamber and has experience with Voldemort as well. She did write to him it took a week and Harry had to get Ron to talk to her for him but she eventually sent him a letter and they've been talking ever since whether it was about her horrific first year or what was happening where Harry was or where she was. The pair became quite close through the summer and he would be glad to be able to spend time with her if he couldn't go to the village with Hermione and Ron.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The time when Aunt Marge was there was extremely long and nearly unbearable. With the only motivation not to go crazy being his permission slip he might not have made it the far. He now only had to make it through this last night and he'd get his permission slip signed. Well with a temper like his and the fact that Aunt Marge couldn't keep her fat mouth shut about his parents he couldn't possibly make it through dinner.

Harrys temper was rising after her last comment about his father being a unemployed drunk he couldn't stand it anymore. He yelled at her," MY FATHER WAS NOT A DRUNK!" With this she turned and started to say something that got cut off when she everyone noticed she started to expand. This scene was unbelievable she was blowing up like she was full of helium as she started to float towards the ceiling her chair broke and she started floating back out the open screen door. Everything was a mess at this point his Uncle was trying to get his sister down while his aunt was screaming and Dudley was eating.

At this moment Harry ran upstairs to his room packed his trunk and with Hedwig in her cage he descended the stairs and was stopped at the last step.

"PUT HER BACK, PUT HER BACK RIGHT THIS INSTANCE," his Uncle yelled his face a nice shade of purple.

"NO SHE DESERVED WHAT SHE GOT. NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY," Harry yelled as he pulled out his wand and stuck it in his face, effectively getting his Uncle to move away so he could get put the door.

Uncle Vernon said as harry was leaving," Ha, you have no where else to go boy."

Harry simply reposted clearly aggrivated," Well anywhere is better than here." With that Harry stormed out of the house and down the street walking where ever his feet were taking him. After a while he sat down on the curb. When he looked up he saw two large animals one looked like a very dirty, unclean, black dog while the other he couldn't believe it. A werewolf he couldn't help but think 'why now' as this happened the large animal bounded towards him he got up and ran as fast as he could but it wasn't good enough. Moments after he started running he felt it right across his back it's sharp claws tearing into him next he felt the teeth deep inside his shoulder. Then as fast as it started it was over the large black dog was lunging towards the werewolf protecting Harry after he saw this he was out cold.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

When he woke up he was in a familiar place it was the Hospital wing at Hogwarts. He couldn't remember what happened or how he got to where he was. Minutes later Madam Pomfrey and a man dressed in old worn out clothing he didn't recognize came walking in along with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

Before he could ask what happened Madam Pomfrey was checking his injuries and shoving potions down his throat. As the last potion went down the man he didn't know began to speak and said,"Hello harry, my name is Remus Lupin I was once a friend of your parents and will be your upcoming Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I know this may come to you as a shock in case you don't remember a few days ago you were attacked by a werewolf near your home. With this attack the werewolf transmitted the disease lycanthropy to you. This means you are now a werewolf but there is no reason to be afraid for Professor Snape will make you and I the wolfbane potion each month for us to take everyday before the full moon. In case you didn't pick up on that, yes, I am a werewolf and have been since I was young. That is all I can say as of now I must go but we will talk soon. For now goodbye Harry it was nice to meet you after all these years." And with that he was gone.

Madam Pomfrey cleared him to go and now the other two professors in the room were talking to him. Dumbledore in his calm voice asked harry," now that you are clear and safe I have had the minister to not hold you to your actions as they were accidental, but I must ask you where will you go for the rest of the break as they do not want yiu back until next summer."

Harry said in turn,"I was planning on going to Diagon Alley and to stay at the Leaky Cauldron when i left and id like to go there now if I'm allowed to sir. Though before school I'm sure there would be another full moon so I could just stay unless there's a way to come back the week of the full moon like Professor Lupin said I'd need to."

Here Professor McGonagall spoke and said," Well Mr.Potter if you wish to go to the Leaky Cauldron you may and I or Professor Lupin will come pick you up the week of the full moon so you may take your potion everyday and spend the full moon with him. So if that's what you'd like I can set up the floo in my office and have it connected to the Diagon Alley for you."

Harry took a minute to think about this before standing up and saying," Thank you Professor. I'd like that that way I'll be able to purchase my books and new clothes as well. Then when Ron, Hermione, and Ginny come I can talk to them about my new condition. Well if I'm allowed to talk about it."

This is when Professor Dumbledore spoke up again and as calm about outs ever he said," As long as you trust them not to tell anyone else I do believe it's wise to tell your friends Harry."

"Okay thank you sir. I'll see you again soon then, may we leave now," he asked quite cautiously.

"As long as you're ready I can take you to my office now with your stuff," Professor McGonagall said softly.

All Harry did was nod and follow her out of the hospital wing and to her office before he knew it he was in the Leaky Cauldron and had a room booked for the rest of the summer. Throughout the next few days he went shopping and got all his books, quills and the rest of supplies he needed for the upcoming school year. He even went out to muggle London and bought himself new clothes and cologne. The week he had to return to Hogwarts came fast and was fortunately two weeks before he expected the Weasleys and hermione to show up so he'll have time to rest and plan out how to tell his friends about what happend.

The next morning Remus showed up and gave Harry a goblet full of this disgusting tasting potion and brought him to Hogwarts for the week. As the week moved on he learned a lot about his parents and Remus himself. Remus told him stories about the Marauders and how is mother Lily fit into everything, he told Harry about how his first word was 'Moony', and how he acted as a child. This was the first time Harry truly felt like he knew his parents, harry believed that meeting Remus was the best thing that has happend to him. Before he realized it he was telling Remus about how scared he was about his first transformation and his past adventures and the abuse and the Dursleys which he made him swear not to tell anyone about he admitted that he had feelings that he didn't understand about a petite redhead he has only known for a few months.

The night of the full moon he and Remus walked to the edge of the forbidden forest to transform there Remus said to Harry," Since you're having your first transformation I will warn you once again that this will be the most painful thing you've ever experienced. Now it will get easier as time goes on but it is still always painful but with the wolfsbane potion you will at least still have your human mind when transformed."

Harry nodded his face slightly paled and clearly scared about what will be happening at any moment. After a few moments he felt a change. His legs were stretching along with his feet and toes his arms were lengthening and his head was changing from a humans to one of slightly modified wolf. The pain he was experiencing as he transformed was unbearable when it was all over her was panting heavily. Then he looked at the monster the replaced Remus and howled he clearly understood since when Harry began to run Remus was right beside him. A few hundred yards into the forest they ran into an opening that had a creek run through it there they stopped and together they howled towards the moon. By time they left the forest the fill moon had past and they were back to normal and they were both exhausted.

By time they walked into the castle it was already 8:30 and they went directly to the hospital wing and passed out in beds side-by-side of each other. When Harry finally woke it was already well into the night it was past midnight by the looks of it. Remus was up already and was eating a chocolate frog when he noticed harry was up and gave him a bag of chocolate for himself. When he fell asleep again more than half the bag was gone and Remus was already asleep again looking tired and battered from the previous nights adventures.

The next day as Remus and him were walking to the gates he saw a hooded creature it stared at him as he walked then it came closer and it became cold he heard someone screaming a woman. He saw Remus cast a spell as he collapsed to the ground a few minutes later he was back in the hospital wing and was given more chocolate. He asked Remus about what happened and he explained the event that took place and what a dementor did and why it was there. A few hours later he was stepping through the floo to the Leaky Cauldron. He walked to Flurish and Blotts and looked for a book on dementors to see if he could find a way to defend himself. Moments later he was leaving the shop with three books in his bag he was heading back and he thought he could read through the books before taking a well deserved nap.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well heres another chapter for everyone. If i may I'd like to ask you guys a question with the next chapter they will be heading back to Hogwarts so here's my question for you. What do you guys want to see during the school year this does of course take place in POA so keep that in mind. Please give suggestions for what you want to see. For example: What type of drama do you want? Ginny and Ron feuds? Ron and Harry fights? Please give me your suggestions amd I'll look through them and see what I'd like to do within the next year at Hogwarts. As always thank you for reading.**

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The next few days he spent a good amount of his time eating, sleeping, and reading about dementors. He really wanted to practice using the patronus charm which seemed like the only way to repel a dementor. He understood the concept and knew what to say but he couldn't practice it until he returned to school. He realized with being a werewolf he was constantly tired and was sleeping outrageous hours. He woke to the sound of an owl pecking at the window he let it in and took the letter it was from Ginny. He gave the bird something to eat and some water and let it share the cage with Hedwig as he unrolled the parchment and began to read.

'Dear Harry,

I got your last letter and yes we will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the last few days of holiday. Why did you want to know and what's been bothering you so much lately you've seemed worried in your last few letters. You better tell me what's wrong I'm worried about you, and yes Egypt was amazing and I loved seeing Bill I hope you can meet him and Charlie soon. The rest of my family wants to talk to you as well so this is the end of my portion of the letter.

Yours truly, Ginny

Harry,

Hey, it's Ron, Egypt is amazing I wish we could be brought you! Did you hear about Sirius Black escaping? I'm sure you did and the werewolf attack in little? something I can't remember. I'll see you soon and by the way thanks for cheering up Ginny this summer she's done a lot better since you started talking to her.

Ron

Dear Harry,

Hiya harry, it's Gred and Forge, we got a bunch of ideas for pranks this year I think you'll enjoy a few. We won't drag this on but we hope your summer has been good see you when we're back on London

You're favorite twins, Fred and George

Dear Harry,

Hello Harry it's Arthur and Molly.

I've baked you a few pies and other sweets and I'm bringing some back from Egypt I think you'll like

Molly

Hi harry we need to wrap this up so it gets to you on time, but I'd like a word with you when we get back nothing bad of course just want to talk about something.

Arthur

When the letter finished he was glad that all the Wesley's he knew wrote to him and would be coming soon. He couldn't wait to see them the next day and he realized that he'd see Hermione as well. She was only staying for the day to get her school stuff before going home with her parents but he was still glad he'd get to see everyone. The rest of the day went quickly and before he knew it he was getting up the next morning awaiting the arrival and the Wesley's and the Grangers at Gringotts. He was standing on the side of the door in front of the Wizarding bank when he saw several heads of bright orange and red hair a minute later he recognized a head of bushy brown hair. When they were well together he waited with Arthur and the twins while Ginny, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, and the Grangers got money from their vaults or exhaled muggle money for Wizarding money.

While waiting, Mr. Weasley pulled Harry aside and said, "Harry I wanted to talk to you about a few things. One I'd like to thank you for talking to Ginny this summer the first week of summer she was miserable and suffering because she felt like everyone hated her for what happened last year. I also wanted to thank you properly for saving my little girl down in that chamber. I have no clue how I could ever repay you for what you did for me and my family. So that brings me to the last thing I wanted to talk to you about before I let you speak again. I'm sure you've heard, we have a mass murderer on the loose and there are people in the ministry that don't want me to tell you this. He is after you Harry he was once a death eater and was believed to be He-who-must-not-be-named second in command. Since you finished his master off we believe he will be after you and I stress that you do not go looking for him. Promise me this Harry."

Harry looked stunned for a moment before starting at the beginning and saying," Well Mr. Weasley to start off I've loved talking to your daughter this summer and I'm glad she improved because it's lot nicer than how she used to react when she saw me. There's no reason to thank me though I was only doing the right thing by saving her. As the thing with Sirius Black I've been told the situation by Remus Lupin I'm not sure if you know him but I ran away this summer and met him before coming here. He and Dumbledore explained everything to me but thank you for warning me and I promise I won't go looking for him."

Mr. Weasley nodded and they went back to he group and waited until everyone was ready. When they were all together again Harry walked around catching up with Hermione and Ron and made sure to get Ginny involved with the conversations as well. By doing this Ginny simply beamed and Ron was slightly annoyed, with his Ginny was determined to earn her way into the group. After a few hours of shopping they decided to take a break and go to the Leaky Cauldron to eat. When everyone was finished Harry was still debating whether or not he should tell his friends about his condition. He decided that for now he wouldn't and would just need to find an excuse to why he disappears once a month.

When everyone was done shopping he said goodbye to Hermione knowing he'd see her at Kings Cross in two days. Then the Wesley's had to split up rooms for everyone. The twins sharing one room, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sharing another, Ron and Percy together, and Ginny got one for herself. Ginny's room was directly across from Harrys and everyone else had rooms on the next floor up. At 10:00 pm everyone started to head to bed after several games of exploding snap, chess, talks about quiddich, and school work. Harry said goodnight to everyone and headed to his room he forgot that Ginny was staying across from him. When he took off his shirt his door was still open and Ginny was standing in the doorway. With his back turned to her she saw all the scars his back was scattered with, the most noticeable being the three large claw marks running from his shoulder down to his side and the bite marks on the other shoulder. He didn't notice her until she spoke up.

"H-harry, where are those marks from," she said scared of the answer she might get.

Harry turned around and stood frozen, rigid he didn't know what to say how could he possibly lie to her after she saw them. After about a minute he finally began to speak,"Um, well you see, ugh, how do I explain this."

Ginny just looked at him took a few steps forwards and placed one hand on his cheek and the other on his side before speaking up softly but firm," Harry please tell me where you go those scars. I just want to help you."

Looking down at the beautiful girl in front of him with creamy white skin sprinkled with freckles around her nose and cheeks, bright red flowing hair, and her big chocolate brown eyes which have specks of copper towards the center. He sighed and led her to sit on the bed then he began his explanation," Well a few weeks ago a little over a month now there was a werewolf attack your brother mentioned it in your last letter. He couldn't think of the name of the place but if he did he would've came up with he name Little Whinging, or where I live. I don't remember much but I remember running away then after a while I took a break and sat down on a curb. I saw two large animals one a large black dog another I found out to be a werewolf..." going on he explained that he was diseased with lycanthropy and said how he met another werewolf he could transform with when at school.

Ginny wrapped her arms around him and let out a small sob and after a minute or so lifted her head up from his shoulder and reassured him," I don't care if you're a werewolf I'm not going to leave you, you've became such a big part of my life this past summer. I won't leave you."

Harry didn't know what to say he never expected that he'd get such a good reaction. It made him feel amazing he couldn't get the words out to explain how much that meant to him. So he showed her instead he brought her into his arms and held her close hoping she would understand all the feelings he was attempting to put into that hug. Then right before he let her go he tilted his head downwards and kissed the top of her head hoping she wouldn't notice (she did). They moved apart and together they stood up.

Before she left he spoke up once more,"Gin are you still having nightmares? Well if you ever have one don't be afraid to come knock on the door and come in if you want to I won't mind. That includes at school you know you can talk to me about anything so just sneak in the boys dorm and wake me up so we can go down to the common room. Alright?"

She looked at him with a smile that took up her whole face clearly pleased with that preposition then said," I do get nightmares still so I'll make sure to visit if I have one and will you do the same if you have a nightmare?" He nodded. "Thank you for everything." She said, then she quickly kissed him on the cheek and crossed the hall to her room.

Harry didn't know it but Ginny was ecstatic about his offer and that he held her in his arms. She was finally starting to know the real Harry Potter not the one she had a celebrity crush on. The one she got to know was even more amazing he was real he had his own feelings, he got nervous and had doubts, but he was also everything a Gryffindor is supposed to be and more. Now that she met him and he was even opening up to her saying he's a werewolf she couldn't help but think that she had a chance with him.

Through the night neither of them crossed the hall to the other rooms, yet they both tossed and turned in the night and woke up from dreams of the chamber. The next morning Ginny was the first one awake at around 7:15 she tried going back to sleep but she just couldn't. After a hour she went to see who was up, she doubted that harry would be up considering his condition so she first went to her parents room to hear them talking through the door and the checked on her brothers the twins first then Ron and Percy. The twins were making noise of course and she could hear them through the door then she checked on Ron and Percy she knocked then opened the door Percy was polishing his head boy badge and Ron was fast asleep. She chuckled to herself then headed back to her room. Before she entered her room she looked at Harrys door and considered waking him up since most of them were up they'd head down for breakfast soon. She figured she could let him sleep a few more minutes and would wake him before she went downstairs to eat.

Harry woke to Ginny nudging him on the shoulder. She looked beautiful in the morning and still smelled roses her scent was...enticing. Her creamy white skin looked extravagant against the pale pink night dress she had on. He didn't know why he didn't accept her offer last night when he woke from another nightmare of his, he was comfortable around her she made him feel normal. He was so lost in how amazing she looked he didn't realize she was speaking. He looked at her and said, "Uhh, what were you saying?"

She looked slightly annoyed then spoke softly, "I was asking you to wait for me because I want to go shower and I thought you might want to too. That way we could walk down together and I might get another chance to see you without a shirt on." She looked away after she said this her face red as her hair, Harry just laughed at this.

"Well I'd be honored to wait for you to get out of the shower. I'll meet you back here when you're done and we'll walk down then, "Harry couldn't help himself but imagine how her skin looked as soapy water runs down it. All she did was nod before turning around and walking away. He knew his feelings weren't right. He was only thirteen and she was twelve but he couldn't help himself he was a horny teenager and she was breathtaking even she was still young.

He decided he should take a quick shower before he ate so he got his bathroom things and headed to the bathroom that connected to his room. He was showered and dressed within ten minutes after he waited for a half hour he decided he should go check on her. He crossed the hall and knocked on her door she didn't answer so he knocked again this time speaking up, "Gin, are you alright?" He couldn't hear the shower running and again she didn't answer so he walked in. She was sitting on her bed in a bathrobe her red hair was soaked and an even darker shade of red.

"Harry!? What are you doing in here?," she said once she saw him by the door.

"Well I knocked on the door and you didn't answer so I knocked again and asked if you were alright when you didn't answer again I thought I better come in and make sure you were alright," Harry said not being able to keep his eyes off her.

Ginny looked surprised as he finished and blushed at his gaze, she looked at him with puppy dog eyes and smiled before answering, "Oh, I'm alright sorry it takes me so long to get ready. I just need to dry my hair and throw on my clothes then I'll be right over."

"Alright I'll be on my bed waiting," Harry said as he left the room. She looked amazing in every way and he had no idea what his feelings meant but he didn't care he wanted her. What would Ron and her brothers say? She was young they both were maybe they could keep it a secret. He knew it didn't matter unless she felt the same way. He was aware that she used to have some sort of hero crush on him because Ron told him his first day at the Burrow. So unless sometime while they've been writing to each other she started to feel the way he felt he'd just have to let it go and hope it would pass.

Harry sat on his bed for a minute then he decided to change his shirt. He really didn't feel like wearing an old t-shirt and worn down pair of jeans. He decided to wear one of his new pairs of dark blue jeans. As he went to grab a shirt he heard Ginny call him, so he grabbed a white casual button up shirt he turned around and she was in the doorway staring with her mouth open slightly. He didn't really have a big build but from quiddich and running away from Dudley and his gang he stayed skinny making the little muscle he did have look more defined. He pulled on his shirt and started buttoning it but got distracted looking and Ginny. She was wearing a white dress with pale pink flowers and she was simply radiant. He couldn't help but smile at her when she came in and walked up to him and button up the rest of his shirt.

He grabbed a pair of sunglasses he had on the night stand placed them on his shirt sprayed a bit of cologne on himself and they went downstairs. Neither one of them could stop smiling as they approached the other Wesley's. They gaped at the two friends both of them looked like they'd look spectacular alone but together they couldn't help but stare they were all so awestruck. They took their places at the table and began eating harry looking over at her in awe every now and then when she wasn't looking and she did the same when he wasn't looking.

From breakfast they all decided to go out on their own, Ron fancied a but more sleep, Harry and Ginny went out to the alley together, Fred and George went to their room to do who knows what and Percy went off on his own while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley spent their time of peace in their room.

Harry decided his money bag was running low so he went to Gringotts and got several more galleons than he actually needed. He was hoping to spend this time with Ginny and buy her a few things as 'late birthday gifts'. When they left Gringotts they walked around and stopped in shop after shop. He eventually decided that he would treat Ginny to her gifts. He had her fitted for new robes, bought her a new set of scales and a Cauldron. After getting her brand new robes it was almost impossible to persuade her to let him buy her anything else. So he decided that he'd say he wanted to check out some seeker gear in order for him to get her inside QQS. He did buy himself new gloves since his old ones were getting a little small, then he placed an order for her to get a nimbus 2000 like him but he didn't let her know that.

By the time they went back they had stopped by almost every shop. Harry had bought himself a chess set, new robes, several books on charms, the dark arts, transfiguration, and defense against the dark arts, he also got Ginny a charm bracelet without her knowing, as well against owl treats for Hedwig. Ginny was baffled by Harry he got books from basic information to advanced practices in every subject he got. He got her a few things along the way which she didn't like because she couldn't afford to pay him back she'd have to find a way somehow.

When they returned to the Leaky Cauldron they deposited their bags in their rooms and met everyone downstairs for dinner. Everyone took part in polite conversation as they all talked about their day. Harry and Ginny were sitting together listening to everyone as they spoke then the parents turned to them.

"So what did you two do today you were gone for almost 10 hours," Mrs. Weasley asked them.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but Harry spoke first, "Well I treated Ginny to a small shopping spree since I didn't send her anything for her birthday. Don't even ask prices because it would break my heart if you returned any of it."

"We won't ask prices but may I ask you what you guys bought," Mrs. Weasley said with a slight sense of anxiousness in her voice.

Harry answered politely and told her, "Of course you may. I know how she has very few things that aren't second hand which of course isn't bad but after last year I thought I could set her off new. So I bought her new robes, a cauldron, a new set of scales, as well as a few small things she picked out before she knew I was going to buy her anything else. Please don't worry about paying me back though if you really want to repay me make sure I come to the Burrow earlier next summer."

She sighed as she knew he was stubborn and she'd lose this battle eventually, "Fine. We will make sure you're at the Burrow as soon as possible next summer. But will you please not do that again for any of our children."

"No promises I think I'll have to make things fair and give each of them at least one big gift. It won't be fair if it don't," he said hoping that he could get away with this without upsetting anyone.

"Okay but I have to approve of it first," Mrs. Weasley said as everyone Fred, George, Percy, and Ron all looked very pleased.

Harry simply nodded and said, "That's fine with me."

Everyone went back to eating and talking as Ginny just gave Harry a look it wasn't one of anger or question more confusion. She couldn't help but think why he was doing this. Maybe he felt bad for them? Or did he think he owed them? Maybe it was that he was blaming himself for what happened her first year? She decided that before they went to bed she'd talk to him about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello everyone I know it's been a while since I last updated this story or any story as a matter of fact. Now I just finished my second week of High School and with the work that, that entails I'll only be posting a chapter every other Sunday at least that's my plan. That will be the same for my other story as well. So with that said I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Mrs. Weasley made them all go up after dinner to pack their trunks to be ready in the morning. Harry started packing and finished quickly and thought he could go help Ginny with her packing since he was already done. He came to her door which was closed and knocked.

Ginny was in the middle of changing when she heard a knock on the door. She wasn't sure who it was but in case it was Harry decided to change into something that could get his attention. A minute later she called through the door and said, "One moment, I'm in the middle of changing." She found a pair of muggle short shorts she wasn't supposed to own and one of her larger t-shirts she could tie up to show her belly button. She tied her shirt up and put her hair in a ponytail.

Harry stood there for a few moments before the door opened and Ginny's petite body was in the doorframe. He was shocked at how she looked, she was showing most of her legs and her skin tight shorts only covered a few inches down her thighs. He could see her stomach and saw she had freckles there too, her bright red hair was up in a ponytail and she had a smile on her face.

Ginny thought his look was adorable and it showed she must've succeeded in getting his attention. She spoke up after a minute and spoke in an almost too innocent, "Harry, did you need something?"

"Uh, I just came over because I wanted to know if you needed help packing," he said still shocked by how great she looked.

"I'd love that. I wanted to talk to you about something but that can wait till we finish packing," she said smiling at him.

Harry said, "Okay" and began to worry about what she wanted to talk about. Did she want to stop being friends with him because he's a werewolf? He didn't think she would do that but he couldn't help but worry. He knows his transformation only happens once a month but the entire wizarding world looks down on werewolf's. Maybe she decided that he wasn't worth risking her family's reputation if his secret ever got out.

The two kids gathered Ginny's things, when they were nearly done, Harry started laying clothes out on the bed that she could wear tomorrow. She looked at him and smiled, he didn't try and get her into something too showing or improper. He picked out everything for her (including her undergarments) she turned bright red at the thought but realized he didn't pick out a shirt. When she thought of this and looked up to question him he wasn't there. She stood there confused looking around the room for him, he came back and stood in the doorway. She noticed he had something in his hands, it was red and gold and was folded.

Harry didn't say anything as he crossed the room, unfolded the shirt and layed it with he rest of the outfit. Ginny looked at the completed outfit, the scarlet and gold Gryffindor t-shirt, that looked like the one Harry had, went well with the dark blue jeans he picked along with the white sandals he chose. She looked at him he was smiling, she thought his smile must be contagious because she started to smile as well. She couldn't help but think he was adorable -hot really.

Harry noticed she was staring, he saw a fire in her eyes that he hasn't seen before. He didn't know what this look meant or why she had it, it was worrying him. "Uhh, well the shirt is charmed so muggles see a plain red shirt. Well, now that you're packed, you wanted to talk to me about something right," he asked shyly.

"Yeah, I don't want to be rude or nosy or make you feel bad amd think I don't appreciate it, but why are you buying us all expensive gifts? It's not because you think you owe us, or that you blame yourself for my first year or anything like that right," Ginny said this hoping he'd reassure her.

Harry looked like he was thinking about what he should say, then he spoke again, "No, its nothing like that. Do I think that I should've tried to figure out what was wrong earlier, yes but I can't blame myself it's not my fault. It's not yours either Gin, there's only one person that can take the blame for what happened and that's Tom. I know you guys don't have all that nice things and don't like being given things, but I did want to say thank you. Your whole family has treated me amazingly, I know I haven't met everyone yet but your mum and dad have brought me into their home on no notice at all. Your brothers have saved me from my aunts house, treated me like a brother, and have even defended me. And then there's you, one of my best friends, the one who has gone through such a traumatic experience and still cares about the boy who is a werewolf. You care about me not because I'm the boy-who-lived or a hero of some sort and you don't care that I'm a monster. You care about who I am not who I supposedly am and I can't repay you and your family for the things you've done for me. So I'll try, I'll give you guys the things I can afford even if you guys don't want me to spend a lot on you, I'll do my best to keep you all safe and make you happy because I know I can't ever fully repay you guys."

She was stunned at his answer, he kept surprising her. She thought about what he said and she wasn't upset that he wanted to repay them but what he said about himself. Why would she care if he was a werewolf or not that doesn't change who he is and yes she loved the stories about the boy-who-lived, but he was different. Harry was a shy, gentle, loving person he didn't stand by when he could do something to help, he was brave and a true Gryffindor.

It took her a minute but she decided his answer was outrageous, at least what he said about himself was. She went off at him and began to yell in a harsh whisper, "HARRY JAMES POTTER, HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK LIKE THAT. Just because you transform once a month does not make you a monster. You are kind and loving and brave, you were the one who saved me in the ch - chamber and you're the one who offered to play a game of exploding snap to make me feel better. I don't think a monster would be like that at all." She finished, there were tears in Harrys eyes and he was standing a only a step away. She closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest.

Harry knew he had tears escaping his eyes as she spoke about him. He was thrilled that she didn't care about the nonsense of him being the boy-who-lived or the fact that he was a werewolf. When she wrapped her arms around him he felt arms home and safe. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair, it was a beautiful fire red arms tend it shined against the light. She made him happy and hoped she would never leave.

When they were all done packing it was only eight a clock and most shops were still open. Harry thought that maybe he could go get ice cream for them and the rest of the Wesley's. He decided that it would have to be a surprise because they wouldn't except it otherwise. He told Ginny he'd be back in a little bit and went to the alley.

The streets were quite empty at the time but the ice cream shop was still open. Mr. Fortescue smiled when Harry walked in.

"Harry, are you here to visit one last time before you go off in the morning," the shop owner said with delight.

"Yes I am. This time im not only getting a sundae like usual Im wondering if could get a half a gallon of vanilla and a half a gallon of chocolate. Along with a thing of different sundae toppings like whipped cream, cherry's, sprinkles, peanuts, and whatever else you recommend. I'm trying to surprise the Weasley family with an ice cream party. Uhh, how much will that cost," Harry said not sure what the man was thinking.

The man simply smiled and gathered the order, he threw in a few extra toppings, spoons and a scooper. He then turned to Harry and gave him the bags and said, "Well since this isn't just a sundae I'll charge, but at a discounted price for my favorite customer. Thank you for business Harry you've been a very well-mannered young man. Have fun at Hogwarts this year and be careful."

Harry laid down the money he owed the shop keeper and smiled. He was really going miss Mr. Fortescue while and Hogwarts. Harry walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and reserved and table and placed out all the ice cream amd toppings and got a few bowls. Then he went up stairs and called the Weasley family down. Fred and George were first then came Ron, Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, then finally Ginny, she had changed her clothing to something her mkkm would be more approving of. They all gaped at the display on the table.

Mrs. Weasley was about to speak up when Harry began talking, "I decided for us to have an ice cream party. Don't worry about the cost though Mr. Fortescue gives me discounts and free items so this didn't cost much at all. Dig in!"

With that everyone went for the ice cream and at when everyone was done eating they thanked him and started to go to bed. He asked Mr. Weasley to put a cooling and preservation charm on everything that needed it and packed it up. Then he went upstairs himself, put everything in his trunk, picked out his muggle clothes for the next day and went to get in his bed. Before he made it to his bed he decided he'd say goodnight to Ginny, he knocked on her door and didn't get and an answer so he peaked inside looked around and no one was inside. He crossed back over and changed into his pajamas. When he lifted the blanket to his bed he found Ginny curled up under the covers, with her bright red hair fanned around her head and pillow. She had changed into a set of matching pajamas and held a stuffed dragon in her arms. He was shocked he didn't see her before, she looked so peaceful laying there sleeping. He wasn't sure what do, he didn't want to wake her but he also couldn't slip in the bed and fall sleep with her, even if he wanted to. He sat down on the edge of the bed and started to softly stroke her hair and cheek. Her skin was really soft and it's creamy color was magnified against her red hair and freckles.

He stayed there for about twenty minutes just admiring how beautiful she was as he ran his hair down her hair and cheek. He decided he had to move her or move to her room for the night and he wasn't sure how that would go over in the morning. He decided to cover her in one of the smaller blankets so she didn't get cold and lift her up. He transferred her to her own bed and tucked her in. Stroking her cheek on last time he leaned over and kissed her head and whispered goodnight. She murmured something that he didn't quite catch exactly. Thinking she said 'Goodnight Harry', or 'I love you Harry', he wasn't sure which so he looked down at her again switched off the light and left the room hastily.

Harry laid down on his bed contemplating what he just heard. He had to be hearing things she didn't tell him she loved him, but what if she did this could be a good thing. It was Ginny after all if she did say I love you it could be his chance. He stayed in bed unable to fall asleep for what felt like hours before deciding to do some reading on DADA. Harry read the rest of his dementor book and started to read one of the books he got about dark creatures when he heard a knock on the door. He looked at the clock and saw it was close to 2:00 already, he went over to the door and opened it. What he saw troubled him deeply. It was Ginny, he should have figured, she looked like she just got out of a war zone. Her hair was all messy and sticking to her face, her pajamas all wrinkled and her top three buttons were undone. It looked as if she had been crying recently and she had her arms wrapped around her stuffed dragon.

Harry couldn't stand this, she shouldn't look like this after sleeping for only a few hours. He pulled her into his arms and held her as tight ass possible, hoping if he squeezed hard enough all her broken pieces would be fixed. She allowed this, as silent tears rolled down her cheeks soaking Harrys shoulder. Minutes passed by as they stood there before her tears slowed and came to a stop. Harry looked down at her with concern and worry in his emerald green eyes. Ginny stared up at him her chocolate brown eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying. He smiled and kissed her forehead before bent his knees and picked her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He crossed the hall and laid her down on her bed, this looked like a war zone as well. He looked at her sadly neither kme of them have spoken a single word yet but plenty was said.

"Gin," he looked at her warmly hoping she would tell answer his next question, "What's wrong?"

She looked at him frightened that he asked the question. What would he think if she told him about the dream she just had. She told him that she had dreams about Tom and the chamber but this tike it was different.

"Well, uhhh, I had a bad dream again, but this time it was different we were in the chamber and Tom was mocking me saying my family would hate me that you would hate me along with all my friends. Then it continued you came into he chamber fought Tom and the basilisk and ended up dying after you destroyed the diary and told me you loved me. I know it's a foolish thing to think why would you love me when you didn't even know me at the time, but hearing you say that then dying in front of me was terrifying. You probably think I'm a foolish little girl now, don't you," she said doing her best not to cry again.

He looked at her shocked and he felt dreadful. He moved out of the chair he was sitting in and positioned himself next to her, he held her and began to speak, "Gin no one hates you because of what happened last year. You fought off Tom for nearly a year before it became too much you stopped the snake from being able to kill anyone including me. You tried getting rid of the diary once you realized something was wrong then took it back when you found out I had it. I don't think you're stupid or foolish for having such a dream. I don't know what id think if I dreamt that you said that you loved me then died. I understand how you feel though that no one will love you anymore and how persuasive Tom is. I'm sorry you go through this so often just know I'm here for you whenever you need me."

Ginny looked up at him for a brief moment, then snuggled up closer to him enjoying the warmth he was giving off. They sat like this for a few minutes until Harry thought she fell asleep. He was about to cover her up and leave when he heard it, it was barley a whisper but he could've sworn her heard her say something.

"Gin, did you say something," he asked.

She asked, her voice in such a soft whisper he barley heard her," Why weren't you asleep? Did you have a nightmare too?"

"No, Gin, I didn't have a nightmare. I just couldn't sleep. When I found you asleep in my bed earlier I carried you back and before I left I said goodnight. You responded but I wasn't sure if you said goodnight or I love you and I was confused. So I've been up thinking about that," she didn't speak so harry continued hoping to change the subject, "Most nights I do have nightmares whether it's the chamber and I don't make it to you in time, if it's screaming and a green flash of light with evil high pitched laughter, or most recently what could happen with me being a werewolf. I've been having nightmares that I go back to Hogwarts and something goes wrong and I hurt someone especially someone I care about. I dream of the potion I'm supposed to take not working or if I forget to take it and I infect or kill someone. I've dreamt of waking up after the full moon in the forbidden forest, I go back to the school and there's a mountain of bodies. I can see the distinctive red hair you and your family share, along with friends like Hermione, Dean, and Seamus. I see professors McGonagall and Dumbledore even Hagrid all amongst the mix of the dead. That no one will be left and that ill be thrown in prison or exiled out of out of the wizarding world. That's what I usually dream of."

He looked down scared of what she might say about this, but no yelling came she just moved closer to him kissed his cheek and told him it was okay. She reassured him that he won't hurt anyone and that he's not a monster. It took some time but eventually he started to believe her. He pulled her close and held her in his arms placing soft kisses on her head. She murmured about getting more comfortable and turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist. He let her do this smiling down at her beautiful figure. He stayed until he was certain she was asleep before slipping out of her arms, kissing her cheek, and leaving the room.

He got back to his room and saw that it was nearly 4:40 he decided to get some sleep now and get some more on the train. He removed his glasses turned off the light and fell asleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was woken a few hours later by Mrs. Weasley telling him he needed to get up and get ready. Saying the ministry provided Mr. Weasley with cars for the trip to Kings Cross. He got up still tired and showered and dressed in the clothes he left out for himself the previous night. He was wearing a pair of sneakers along with a new pair of blue jeans and a light jumper over his black and grey t-shirt. He didn't bother to brush his hair knowing it wouldn't work put on his deodorant and cologne packed his stray things and went down stairs for breakfast. Mrs. Weasley had buttered toast, eggs, pancakes, and biscuits with jelly on the table, along with orange juice, pumpkin juice, tea, coffee and milk.

He sat down and ate knowing they didn't have too be leaving for another hour or two considering it was only 8:40ish. He helped himself to practically everything there he had two pieces of toast, some eggs, two pancakes, and a biscuit with jelly on it he also helped himself to a cup of orange juice.

Staring at his plate Mrs. Weasley smiled and asked, "Hungry are we?"

Harry blushed slightly and nodded in response since his mouth was full. Mrs. Weasley just continued bustling around getting everything ready. Ginny then came down the stairs dressed in what he picked out for her yesterday. Her eyes showed happiness and weren't red like last night and she looked like she enjoyed the rest of her night.

"Hi Harry," she said a big smile on her face.

"Hello, did you sleep alright," he said.

"Yes I did. Thanks for asking. May I ask why when I went to the bathroom last night why your light was still on," Ginny asked with her smile never wavering and a knowing look in her eyes.

"Well if you must know I couldn't sleep for a bit last night so I decided to read until I felt tired enough," he said without hesitation.

"Oh, im sorry to hear you couldn't sleep, what were you reading," she asked.

He looked at her and smiled, "Well I was reading about dementors and other dark creatures."

"Well that's cool, Ron does constantly say you're great at DADA maybe you can help me out this year," she said this with the same fiery look she had last night.

"Mmm, well if you need help I could do my best to tutor you but no promises. I didn't really learn much due to that fraud who taught us last year not knowing anything. If you tell me what book second years are supposed to have this year I'll order it to be sent by owl incase you need help at all.

She stared at him now biting her lip a smirk of success crossing her lips. Mrs. Weasley didn't catch her daughters look but was looking at Harry. She met him 3 years ago before boarding the train he was skinnier and scrawnier then but was still the polite, kind, boy she started to consider as a son. She was very glad Harry met the twins on the train that year. She told them to hurry up and as she went to check on the others.

Harry finished eating and remained at the table for a minute as he looked at Ginny. He stood as she continued to eat and kissed her cheek making her blush darker than her red hair and from her neck to her hair. He left her there to finish eating and went to his room he was scared about this upcoming year at Hogwarts. He was now a werewolf and had to be careful about who knew that and to make sure he didn't manage to hurt anyone, there was a serial killer that was supposedly after him, and he had to learn to manage his new feelings towards Ginny.

He looked at the bed and decided to make it fixing the sheets and tucking in the blankets and straightening the pillows. When done he continued to straighten up everything else as well. He finally left the room with Hedwig in her cage and his trunk. Going down the stairs Ron almost knocked into him.

"Harry! Mom is looking for you want to know you're ready the ministry cars are here for us when we're ready. I'm just about to bring down my trunk I'll see you down there in a few minutes," and Ron was off.

Harry nodded and went the rest of the way down the stairs. Ron seemed kind of flustered this morning he thought he wondered what that was about. A few minutes later everyone was packed into the ministry cars including six trunks, a rat, and two owls. When they got to the station it was 10:45 and they had plenty of time to board and say goodbye.

They got onto the station and Harry said bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and went aboard the train. The twins went off to find Lee Jordan and Harry went off to find Hermione with Ron and Ginny trailing behind him. When he found Hermione he went inside the compartment and sat down across from her who was sitting next to Professor Lupin.

Ron and Ginny were still in the hallway outside the compartment so he spoke up, "Hey what's taking you guys so long get in and sit down."

"Ginny too," Ron asked clearly not pleased.

"Yes of course Ginny too," he said getting a glare from Ron and a big smile from Ginny. And without another word they sat down and they were off to another year Hogwarts.

End of chapter

HP

Another A/N

Well I got the idea of where I want this story to go now and I believe if everything goes as planned it will stretch through most of the series. With this happening I will be jumping through the series possibly months at a time and adding flashbacks in the writing.

Now with this upcoming christmas I plan to be releasing two or possibly more stories and hopefully I'll have a few chapters for each story by that time.

And once again thanks for reading

Follow me on Snapchat and Instagram at JJseas2003


	4. Upsetting news (not a chapter)

Dear readers,

Hello it's the author of this story and I'm sorry to say that I have missed two update days and I'm sorry about. As of now what I've been writing on which is a Samsung tablet is currently not working and hasn't for weeks now. I've called Samsung to see if they could help and I sent it in they could not fix it without spending more than it cost. So as of now I have no way of writing my stories other than my iPod which I might use but I am trying to get a laptop to use instead. I'm sorry for this inconvenience, if everything goes well I'll have an update soon and I'll have at least two new stories for readers by Christmas. Thank you for being patient and loyal readers.

\- JJ


	5. Im back notice

Hello readers of this story for a long time I've been gone and haven't updated. I'd like to start updating again and hopefully I will I've had several story ideas. My two current stories which this notice will be posted on are currently on hiatus, I will be reviewing them possibly editing or restarting them. I also have a few stories which I think I may start posting chapters to as well. Hopefully with this notice all previous readers will start to check on this story more often and more will possibly come and read them as well. If you have any questions either about the story/anything you commented in the comment section, myself, or anything you're curious about please PM me and I'll try to get back to you.

-sincerely JJ


	6. Notice Please Readgive feedback

Hello this is an update on this story so please read

For current, old, or new readers this is just a heads up to say that I have begun to revise the original chapters and have started to write the next chapter of this story. Saying that, after I finish revising and update the latest chapter I will be deleting this chapter along with the previous one. Also if you have read this story or are reading it please let me know of any errors in my spelling, grammar, or anything regarding the plot that doesn't make sense. The more people that speak up the easier it will be to revise. I'd like to make a good story that makes sense so if you see anything please let me know and I'll do my best to fix it. Finally if you have any ideas at all that you'd like to suggest please PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.

-thank you JJ


End file.
